


Deniability

by AlexAvenger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: College, College AU, F/M, Field Trip, Hamilton Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAvenger/pseuds/AlexAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our crew decide to go out of town for Winter break, spending the week at a ski resort, and Alexandra Hamilton is extremely upset that someone invited Burr. Burr is equally as unexcited that Alex will be there. There is a crash, and a concussion, and an essay that gets shared with the wrong person.  All of this madness surely can't bring to enemies together… can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Break! This Should be Fun... Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(hamilton has his) eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604) by [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly). 



> This is inspired by the fic "(Hamilton has his) Eyes on you" by the author mihaly. It is an adorable college AU, and I had to put my own spin on it. I also have been DYING to do something with Fem!Hamilton, so yay!

 

Alex was extremely glad that the semester was ending. She loved being a PoliSci major, and she loved to write, but she relished breaks. They were like her Eden. Eliza had suggested that they go up to a ski resort for break, and Alex had happily agreed. They invited Alex’s best friends Laurens and  Lafayette, and Angelica and Hercules, However, she was less than pleased when she spotted Lafayette talking to Aaron Burr at dinner the night before they were leaving, and then inviting him to come with them.

 

“Lafayette! What are you doing? If Burr comes with us he’ll just drag the whole thing down!”

 

“Thank you for your honesty Hamilton.” He rolled his eyes and then turned to Lafayette, “I would love to go with you to the ski resort.”

 

“Are you serious? Oh my- are you fucking kidding me?” Alex protested. “How could you do this to me Lafayette? I thought you were my friend!”

 

“I am your friend, but I also believe in being kind to others, mon ami.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I look forward to spending break with you and your friends. And as for you, Hamilton,” He glanced over at Alexandra, “I’ll see you tomorrow as well.”

 

Lafayette laughed as Burr walked off. He shook his head and turned to Hamilton.

 

“This is going to be an interesting week.” He said before leaving.

 

“Wh- What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Alex huffed and went back to her dorm room with Eliza, crossing her arms and staring at the floor as they walked.

 

Upon arriving at her dorm, she changed into her pajamas and double checked the contents of her bag for the trip. After deeming that everything was there, she climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

__________________________

 

Alex woke up and immediately remembered that Burr would be accompanying them on break; the grim prospect of having to spend time with him on break hung heavy in her mind.  

 

_I can’t believe this is happening to me! I shouldn’t have to spend **my** break with a total dickbag. I don’t care if he’s hot, he shoul- wait what the fuck? Jesus Christ, pull yourself together Hamilton._

 

She shoved off the intrusive thoughts and got ready for the day: showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast. (Which ended up being two granola bars. Thanks college.) After that she grabbed her bag and her snowboard and dragged them out to Eliza’s car. Eliza was there with Laurens, and Burr.

 

_Of course he’s riding with us. Of fucking course._

 

Alex threw her bag into the trunk and put her board on the roof. She greeted John and Eliza happily, but gave Burr an annoyed look.

 

“I guess the devil decided to hitch a ride on our vacation.” She said flatly.

 

“Yeah Hamilton, I didn’t know hell had off days.” Alex flipped him off without a second thought.

 

“Can’t you guys be civil for one week? Please?” Eliza begged.

 

“I’ll be civil the day Aaron Burr leaves the country.” Alex said, getting in the passenger seat of the car.

 

“Hamilton, I’m sitting there! First come, first serve.” John said from the outside.

 

“Ugh! fine! Only because you’re actually nice to me.” She walked around to to the other side and got in the back. Burr sat across from her on the other side. Alex got out her phone and texted Lafayette

 

**To Lafayette** : I can’t believe I’m stuck in a car with Burr. You suck.

 

**Lafayette** : I can’t believe you’re letting Burr ruin your vacation.

 

**To Lafayette** : Whatever.

 

They drove over and met up with the other three, checking directions and then getting on the road. It was a four and a half hour drive to the resort, and Alex was not going to miss out on her extra time to sleep.

__________________________

 

Alex managed to sleep for the first hour of the drive before being woken up by loud pop music. Eliza sure loved Ke$ha. Alex noted that Burr was doing something on his phone, but she couldn’t bring herself to care very much. She smiled at Eliza, who was singing off key with the music. She grabbed her book and started reading.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Burr look over at her.

 

_The fuck are you looking at, bub? Fight me._

He looked away. She guessed that his mind was probably at work with some evil scheme to ruin her vacation.

 

_How dare he just waltz in here and then stare at me like I did something wrong. Jerk._

 

The rest of the drive went about as smoothly as Eliza had expected. Alex and Burr had gotten into an argument during the third hour of the drive, which ended with a silence that was so thick that you could've cut it with a knife. Alex plugged in her headphones and angrily listened to her music, staring out the window as they drove through the snow covered mountains.

 

When they finally arrived, Alex jumped out of the car and stretched, grabbing her bag and meeting up with Lafayette and the rest of the gang. They all checked into their rooms. In favor of saving money, they put three to a room. Laurens, Hercules and Lafayette shared one room, Alex and Eliza were in another with Angelica, and since Burr joined at the last moment, he got his own room. He also had the dough to pay for it anyway.

 

They hauled their luggage to their rooms and spent about an hour relaxing after the drive. Afterward, they decided to head out for a late lunch and to walk around the town. All of them opted in, except for Aaron, who explained that he had “matters to attend to.”

 

_Whatever that means._

 

The six of them spent the majority of the afternoon walking around and having a good time. They went ice skating and on horse drawn carriage rides, as well as daring each other to prank people on the street. They went to a cozy diner for dinner and arrived back at the hotel at six thirty.

 

“You guys want to go in the hot tub? I'm kind of cold and I could use the break from standing.” Angelica suggested when they got back.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex replied.

 

“Me too.” Agreed Hercules and Eliza.

 

There was a chorus of agreement.

 

“I'll tell Monsieur Burr.” Alex groaned.

 

“Nooo!”

 

“Come on, stop being such a child Hamilton. Be polite.” Hercules scolded.

 

“I am offended by that allegation, and if I were taller, I would slap you. If only I could reach your face…” She turned around and went into the hotel room with Angelica and Eliza. They changed into their swimsuits and grabbed towels.

 

They left the room and met the boys out in the hallway.

 

“Ready to go?” Asked Eliza.

 

_Ready as I'll ever be._

Everyone chimed in and they made their way down. Alex hung up her towel and climbed into the hot tub. Unsurprisingly, they arranged in their default fashion, boys on one side and girls on the other.

 

Alex felt her eyes wander over to Burr, taking in his sculpted chest and-

 

_Get a grip!_

 

She brought her eyes back to the competition that was going on between Hercules and Lafayette of ‘who can hold their breath underwater the longest?’ Lafayette beat Hercules in a landslide.

 

Alex laughed as Hercules tried to find a way to say that Lafayette cheated, but he couldn't come up with any particularly incriminating evidence. They ended up spending the next few hours playing ‘never have I ever.’ (“Oh my god guys we used to do this in middle school.”)

 

Of course Lafayette was determined to make it all about sex, so Alex found herself putting her finger down to some rather embarrassing questions. Eliza and Angelica managed to keep it lighthearted while still teasing Laurens about the time he ran down the dorm hallway naked, chasing Lafayette down so he could get his towel.

 

“Come on guys, that was one time.” Laurens protested.

 

“Yeah, but it was hilarious mon ami.” Lafayette replied with a chuckle.

 

Burr aimed most of his at Alexandra, poking fun at how short she was and how often she argued. Alex nearly ripped his head off right there.

 

After an hour and a half they had all turned into prunes and decided to call it a night. Alex was extremely glad that she wouldn't have to see Burr’s smug face until the next day.

 

 


	2. Crash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex crashes into a tree. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans and embarrassed!Burr.

Alex woke up the next morning at six thirty. She woke up Eliza and Angelica and then got ready for the day. They were going skiing and snowboarding today and Alexandra was extremely excited.

 

“Get up you guys! I want to get on the slopes as soon as possible.” Alex said as she put on her snow pants.

 

“I'm awake.” Eliza said as she sat up in bed. Her hair was a mess. Alex laughed.

 

“You've got a situation going on there hun.” Eliza looked in the mirror and groaned.

 

“This is what I get for growing my hair out.” Alex and Angelica laughed.

 

“Beauty is pain, sister.” Angelica replied.

 

After all three girls were ready to go they went over to the boys room and knocked on the door.

 

“You guys ready to go?” Alex asked through the door.

 

Aaron Burr emerged from his room across and answered the question.

 

“I am.”

 

_Good grief._

“Oh, good morning Aaron.” Eliza said. “Are you excited to go skiing? We all haven't been in ages.”

 

“Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.” He responded. “I've been skiing since I was little.”

 

“Of course you _ski_.” Alex groaned.

 

“What's so bad about skiing?” Burr asked.

 

“It's just totally something you would do, Burr.”

 

Lafayette opened the door.

 

“Good morning, mes amours. We are indeed ready.” He said cheerily.

 

“Excellent. Let's go get some breakfast shall we?” Alex replied, realizing how hungry she was.

 

“Ok. Meet you inside.” Laurens said.

 

They piled into their cars and drove to the resort, going into the lodge to get breakfast. Alex got a large stack of pancakes and a glass of apple juice, paired with plenty of bacon and sausage. Eliza sat down next to her at the table with a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. Soon everyone had sat down and started eating. There was a long silence because everyone was eating.

 

When everyone had finished eating they threw out their trash.

 

“I can't wait to get on my board.” Alex said to Laurens. He nodded in agreement.

 

“Me either. It's been a long wait.”

 

“Of course you _snowboard_.” Burr chimed in, mimicking Alex's earlier tone perfectly.

 

“Oh my god Burr. Can you please go back into the hole you crawled out of?” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Wow. The sexual tension between you two is way too much for me to handle.” John said with a laugh.

 

“Ew! That's disgusting.” Alex gagged.

 

“Please, I would never stoop that low.” Burr said.

 

“Have it your way.” John said.

 

“I have to agree with Monsieur Laurens.” Lafayette said. “You two have a lot of unresolved sexual tension.”

 

“If you don't shut your damn mouth Lafayette, I swear to god-”

 

“You'll what? You're too short to hit me in the face.” Alex was about to respond when Eliza pushed her out the door.

 

“Snowboarding! Yay! Let's go Alex!” She said in an attempt to distract her.

 

“Yay.” Alex replied flatly.

 

“Can you tone down the hostility? Please? I love you to death but you're being an ass.” Eliza pointed out.

 

“Ok. I'll try for you.” She hugged Eliza and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“That's the best friend I know and love.”

 

_____________________________

 

The next few days went by smoothly. They went skiing during the day and relaxed in the evening, enjoying delicious food and the occasional snowball fight, Alex and Burr only got into five heated arguments.

 

Tuesday had started off like the last two days, and they got back on the slopes again at about nine o'clock, but around eleven thirty, Alex bit it. Hard. She caught a lip wrong and tumbled down the slope, crashing into a tree. Unfortunately for Burr, he was the only one around to witness the incident. He skied over to where Alexandra lay on the ground.

 

“Hey, Hamilton, are you ok?” He asked somewhat frantically.

 

“Fuck. It feels like my skull has been split open.” Alex groaned and tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

“Um, should I…” He trailed off. “I'll call ski patrol. I remember the number.”

 

“Of course you do. Aaron Burr, ever the observant.”

 

“You're injured, can't you stop griping at me for just this once? I'm trying to help.”

 

“Whatever.” Burr sat down next to her and she slumped against him.

 

Burr dialed the number for ski patrol and explained the situation, unsure what to do with the currently out-of-commision Hamilton in his arms. He realized he had put his arm around her.

 

_What is wrong with me?_

Then he noticed her eyes drooping.

 

“Hamilton, don't you dare fall asleep on me.”

 

“But I'm so tired.” Alex said quietly.

 

“You need to stay awake! Ski patrol is on its way. Come on, argue with me, slap me! Just do not fall asleep.”

 

“Wow, you actually sound like you care. That must be weird for you.”

 

“Goddammit Hamilton.”

 

“No, it's cute.”

 

_Fuck, did I just say that out loud?_

“What did you just say to me?” Burr was shocked. Alexandra Hamilton thought he was…cute?

 

“Nothing. You're an asshole.” Alex replied.

 

Ski patrol arrived seconds later and Alex was taken down to the lodge, where the small doctors office was. Burr followed ski patrol down and texted Lafayette.

 

To Lafayette: Alexandra crashed really badly. She's in the doctor’s office in the lodge. I'm with her. Can you tell everyone else? A. Burr

 

From Lafayette: Mon dieu! I hope she's alright. We’ll be down there soon.

 

Lafayette told the others and they frantically made their way down. Aaron Burr was in a state of unrest. He was very confused about what Alex had said earlier, and he was worried that she wouldn't be ok.

 

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Alex._

 

_____________________________

 

Burr was sitting in a chair next to the bed Alex was in. The doctors said she had a minor concussion and that she had bruised her ribs on one side, and her left leg. Other than that she was fine. They put her on some painkillers and said she could leave in a few hours.

 

Alex woke up after a few minutes and rolled over, so that she was facing Burr. He stood up instinctively and walked over to the side of the bed.

 

“Alex? Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“Mom, will you do my laundry for me?” She put her arms around his waist sleepily and pulled him closer to the bed.

 

“Wh- Alex, let go of me. Right now.”

 

“Thanks mom. Love you.”

 

Their friends walked in at that moment.

 

“Whoa, did she just say she loved you?” Hercules asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“She's talking to her mother.” Burr explained calmly.

 

“Ooh, that's rough buddy.” John replied. They all knew the story of how Alex's parents had died when she was little.

 

They all sat down for a minute, asking a few questions about what had happened and how bad it was. (“Will she be able to go snowboarding again tomorrow?”) (“Did she break anything?”) (“How long does she have to stay here?”)

 

Burr explained everything and told them that she'd be fine, and that she only needed to rest for tomorrow. Everyone decided to go back to skiing, except for Lafayette, who found the whole situation hilarious. Alex's arms were still around Burr’s waist.

 

“Seems like you're not getting out anytime soon mon ami.” Lafayette chuckled.

 

“How am I supposed to get out?” Burr protested.

 

“I don't know. But you two look adorable together.” Lafayette said with a wink.

 

“Please, I would never be romantically involved with someone so arrogant.” Burr retaliated flatly.

 

“Whatever you say Monsieur.”

 

“Just help me get out of this.”  

 

“Good bye Aaron.” Lafayette said with a laugh before exiting the room.

  
  



	3. Pick-Me-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the gang relax after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I'm really tired right now.

A few hours later, Alex finally regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and almost fell out of the bed.

 

“Eeaugh! Burr! What are you doing?” Alex pushed him off the bed.

 

Burr groaned and sat up. “I must have fallen asleep when you wouldn't let go of me.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about? Let go of you? What does that even mean. I swear to god Burr, if you were trying to get in my pants while I was asleep I will-”

 

“I wasn't! For Christ sake Alex.”

 

“Ok, good. Can I leave now?”

 

“Yes. You can leave.” Burr grabbed his coat and they walked out, thanking the doctor.

 

They called Eliza and she picked them up, driving back to the lodge in silence. Little did they know that Lafayette had dropped by and found them sleeping, snapping a photo and sending it to the group.

 

____________________________

 

Alex put on some leggings and a t-shirt when she got back to the lodge, very much being in favor of comfortable clothing. Eliza prescribed bed and food to her and made her sit down and keep herself busy while everyone else went out to get food.

 

“Of course I'm being left alone.” She complained after they had left. She turned off the light and curled up in bed, despite it only being seven thirty.

 

She had just fallen asleep when Hercules barged through the door, with the others trailing behind.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead! We brought you your favourite junk food.” Alex sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

 

“You brought me Taco Bell?”

 

“Yeah, we got Taco Bell. You hungry?” Eliza handed her a paper bag with the Taco Bell logo on it. Alex smiled and thanked her.

 

“You guys are the best.” Alex smiled as everyone piled into the room, sitting on the beds. They all started eating and Alex smiled. She could not have wished for better friends.

 

______________________________

 

After everyone had finished eating, someone suggested they play cards against humanity. No one objected.

 

After an hour of playing, the leaderboard looked like this:

 

Alex: 6 points

Eliza: 4 points

Angelica: 3 points

John: 2 points

Lafayette: 5 points

Mulligan: 5 points

Burr: 6 points

 

Alex and Burr were neck and neck for the win, and Alex was determined not to lose to him.

 

However, no one saw it coming when Eliza won the next three rounds, snagging the win from their fingers.

 

“Who would've thought our dear Eliza would win,” John mused.

 

“Oui, Mademoiselle Schuyler is very sneaky,” Lafayette agreed.

 

Alex laughed. “There is no worthier adversary.”

 

“Thank you, thank you. I know, it takes practice to get this good. Maybe one day you'll be half as good as I am,” Eliza preached with a wide grin in her face.

 

 


	4. Lafayette is a Dick With a Phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra finds out about the candid photo Lafayette took of Alex and Burr when they were asleep. That motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading so far!!! I love you guys.

Alex was awakened the next morning to Eliza hugging her waist tightly. Alex didn't mind sharing a bed with her best friend, especially because she was like a small teddy bear. Alex put her arm around Eliza, and grabbed her phone with the other.

 

She turned it on and checked the time. 8:13.

Alex opened her messages.

 

To Aaron Burr☂: Thanks for making sure I was ok yesterday. You're somewhat decent at times.

 

A few minutes later she got a response.

 

From Aaron Burr☂: You're welcome. You're somewhat tolerable at times.

 

_What a dick._

 

Alex groaned and put her phone down.

 

She managed to climb out of Eliza's death grip and get dressed, walking out of the room to get breakfast for the girls. Just as she was closing her door, Aaron walked out.

 

“Hamilton.”

 

“Burr.”

 

“ Where you going?”

 

“To get breakfast for the girls.”

 

“May I come with?”

 

“Sure? I guess,” Alex shrugged and walked out to Eliza's car, having snagged the keys from the table. She got in the front and Burr sat in the passenger seat. They drove to the Starbucks in town and got coffee and some breakfast foods for Angelica and Eliza. Alex got a Peppermint Mocha and a bacon-Gouda sandwich, and Burr opted for a caramel macchiato and some pumpkin bread.

 

When they got back in the car, Alex sat there in silence for a moment.

 

“Alexandra, are we going to leave or wha-”

 

“Why did you stay with me yesterday?” she interrupted.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“You stayed after they said I'd be alright. You could have left but you stayed in the room with me while I was sleeping. I don't understand. We hate each other.” At least I think we do.

 

“I, um,” Aaron looked over at her. She was looking straight ahead, “I don't know. I sort of felt, responsible I guess. And you were injured. It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

 

Alex did not believe that that was the whole story. “Whatever Burr. You're twisted.”

 

He was about to protest when she started the car and they drove off.

 

_________________________

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Alex gave Eliza and Angelica their food and sat down.

 

“Oh my god, Burr is so weird,” she said to the girls.

 

“Really?” Eliza asked, “You think so? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! Why are you giving me that look.”

 

“I don’t know, you looked awfully cozy in that photo Lafayette sent us yesterday,” Angelica answered with a smirk.

 

“What? He took a photo of us? When? Show it to me right now!” Alex was mortified.

 

“Gee, Hamilton, I’ve never heard you get so worked up like this. Did you do something really embarrassing with Burr? Are you afraid Lafayette took a photo of you doing something naughty?”

 

“No! We didn’t do anything like that, you’re disgusting. Just show me the photo so I can decide if i want to burn Lafayette alive, or just shoot him.”

 

Then they heard a Lafayette’s voice coming from Eliza’s phone. (She had called Lafayette while Angelica and Alex were talking.)

 

“You sound very embarrassed mon ami.”

 

Alex gave Eliza a death glare.

 

“Look, I hate Burr. Anyone who has known me for more than a minute knows that I hate him. You of all people should know that. Now can someone just send me the photo?”

 

“Fine, fine,” Lafayette said over the phone. A few moments later, Alex’s phone buzzed. She unlocked it and opened up her messages.

 

___________________________________

 

Alex banged on Burr’s door.

 

“Let me in you sack of potatoes!”

 

Burr opened the door and looked at her.

 

“What do you need?”

 

She shoved the phone in his face. “Are you aware of this?”

 

“No, what is it?” he took the phone and held at a distance so that he could actually see what was on the screen. Alex watched his face to try to see what he was thinking. He looked at the photo in shock.

 

Sure enough, there he was asleep next to Alex on the bed from when she was in the doctor’s office yesterday, snuggled up next to her, with his arm draped over her stomach.

 

_That damn Lafayette. I can't believe I let myself be so vulnerable. We're cuddling! Cuddling! This is outrageous. I can't believe this. She looks so stupid… and warm and cute… Oh lord. What is wrong with me? If anyone found out that I just thought that then I'd be-_

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Alex snapped him out of his trance. “So I don’t know what to do, because Mr. Soon To Be Baguette sent it of all of our friends, including Washington, who apparently replied with, ‘I guess they’ve finally warmed up to each other.’ and then a smiley emoji? Burr, what does that even mean? We are doomed! I cannot let my reputation of hating you be sullied by this-”

 

_Does she ever shut up? I think I’m going to go deaf from listening to her. This must be what it’s like to be insane. How does she even sleep at night, with so many things whirring around in her brain? maybe she doesn't. Maybe that was the first time she’s slept in years._

“-and that is why this is absolutely unacceptable! It’s preposterous! It’s-”

 

_She’s still talking. Oh joy._

“Burr, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Wha-? No, I wasn’t. Sorry,” he admitted.

 

_I was too busy staring at your lips and-_

“Ugh, forget it. You obviously don’t see this as as much of a problem as I do,” she grabbed her phone and turned back to her room, closing the door behind her.

  


“I swear to god. Alexandra Hamilton is going to be the death of me.” Aaron said as he closed the door to his room.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaahahahaha there's gonna be smut in either chapter five or six.


	5. There's a Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr, what the fuck are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really do not know about this one.

 

Alex lay on her stomach in bed, facing the tv. She was extremely bored and there was nothing good on. She didn't even want to watch anything on Netflix.

 

“Fuuuuckkk my lifeee…” she groaned, rolling over onto her back. “I am going to die alone here, in this dumb hotel room.”

 

 **From JohnJohn** : How’s my baby girl doing with her concussion?

 

 **To JohnJohn:** I’m going to die. Also if you keep calling me that people will think that we are dating.

 

 **From JohnJohn:** I’m not allowed to call my best friend ‘baby girl’? that’s rude. anyway, ur not gonna die. just write something or do your homework.

 

 **To JohnJohn:** I can’t. I did it all on Thursday after class.

 

 **From JohnJohn:** Then I can’t help you. p.s. love you bb girl

 

 **To JohnJohn:** love u 2…

 

Alex got up and grabbed her computer. She pulled up a new document and started writing a very long, complicated, and emotionally confusing essay entitled, ‘Aaron Burr, Sir.’

 

She spent three hours typing away at it, clickety clack on the keyboard. When she was done, it was only three, so she had about an hour before anyone got home. She went back for a moment to make some changes when the door swung open.

 

“Oh, Eliza. I didn’t expect you to be back this early,’ she noted without looking up.

 

“I’m not Eliza. And what are you typing?” It was Aaron.

 

“Nothing!” She shut her computer.

 

“You obviously were. Alexandra Hamilton, you are positively the worst liar I have met in my life.” Burr tried to look open the screen but Alex pulled the laptop away.

 

“It’s none of your business!” She shoved it in her bag and looked at him. ‘What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“Everyone insisted that I bring you the food and stuff we got you. I didn’t have much of a choice so I just decided to do it.”

 

“Shame. You should’ve thrown it at Lafayette and ran away. That would’ve been much funnier.”

 

“I don’t throw things Alexandra. I’m not a child.”

 

“You- you!” Alex glared at him. “How dare you call me a child! I am not a child!”

 

_I can’t believe I just spent three hours writing about this douchebag._

Burr made a move toward her bag and she stepped in front of him, but he didn’t have time to stop so her fell on top of her, knocking both of them back over the bag. Burr subconsciously put his hand on the back of her head to protect it from hitting anything, pulling her against his chest. There was a loud thump as they hit the ground.

 

“Ow.” Alex groaned for the millionth time that day.

 

Burr didn’t let go. He was hyper-aware of Alex’s arms around his waist and her forehead against his chest.

 

_Is he dead? Earth to nutjob, come in nutjob. Oh my god. Why is he holding me like this? More importantly, why am I holding **him** like this?_

 

She pulled back. “Burr, can you get off me now? You’re kind of crushing me. It’s not that comfortable to be honest. I’m also supposed to be resting, so, can you get off? Burr!”

 

He let go of her and stood up. She walked over to the bag he brought in for her and looked inside.

 

“Oh! beef jerky!”

 

As she rooted through the bag he quickly opened her computer and shared the document with himself, somehow not managing to read the title. Then he closed it and returned it to where it was.

 

“Good day Alexandra.”

 

“Whatever, crap-sandwich.” She shut the door behind him and grabbed her computer, adding some more things to the essay before going to sleep. Aaron Burr went to his room and pulled out his laptop.

 

_____________________________________

 

_Oh my- This is what she really thinks of me? Basically the gist of this essay is: Aaron Burr: A pain in the ass, deranged and stupid, but also hot?? and caring?? It literally says right here that I’m hot. Jesus christ. I have no idea what to do with this information._

 

He read further.

_What the- does this say what I think it does? Oh my god. I am so conflicted._

Burr closed his laptop and pushed it away from him.

 

“That is enough ‘getting into Hamilton’s head’ for one day.” He looked toward the door. “I regret this decision very much.”

 

_____________________________________

 

The next day, Alex could finally get back on her board, and she was extremely grateful. She spent the day zipping down the mountain with her friends, enjoying heaps of giggles and lots of snow throwing. The only thing that was different was that Burr hadn’t said anything to her all day. Not that she was complaining, because she wasn’t. It was just strange because he kept looking over at her like he was trying to figure something out. His brow furrowed and his eyes squinted. Every time she looked at him he would look away and pretend to do something else.

 

Alex was very confused. Had yesterday’s events in the hotel room done this? What had he seen or done that made him act this way. She didn’t feel any different, so why did he?

 

All of this was pushed aside when they went in for lunch, because the cafeteria was serving green chile, and Alex was not about to miss out on that shit. She picked up a large bowl of it and sat down with her friends, happily talking and laughing as she ate. Alex couldn’t complain.

 

_____________________________________

 

After a long day of snowboarding, they all retreated to their rooms. They were all much too tired to eat dinner. Alex spent some time discussing plot holes in the TV show Glee with Eliza and Angelica before opening her computer. She spent a couple hours perusing her usual sites before opening her google drive and looking at the essay from the day before.

 

She was randomly dragging her cursor over the screen when she accidentally clicked the ‘Share’ button. Then she saw it.

 

‘Shared with 1 person’ and on the list appeared one name. ‘Aaron Burr.’

 

Alex’s face drained of color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHH SHITTT.
> 
> Also, These chapters are so short? I'm sorryyyyyyyy I promise I'll add more to the next one.


	6. Aaron Burr and Alexandra Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Marches into Burr's room and yells at him. Burr doesn't know how to shut her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut you naughty fuckers.

Alexandra Hamilton was, for the first time in her life, speechless. Well, speechless with rage and embarrassment. She stood up, exited her room, and as calmly as she could, knocked on Aaron Burr’s door.

 

It opened, revealing Burr in his plaid pajama pants. Alex hardly had time to notice that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

“You rea-” Burr grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, shutting and locking the door, so that she wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone other than him.

 

“I read your essay. All of it. From top to bottom.” He put his hands on the sides of her arms.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME! THAT WAS PRIVATE,” she screamed in his face. “HOW DID YOU EVEN GET ACCESS TO IT?”

 

“Yesterday, when you got up to look through your bag I sent it to myself.” He looked down at his feet.

 

“I can’t believe you would do that to me? You may be an asshole but I _never_ expected you to be the kind of person to go through someone’s personal business. It is rude, and disrespectful, and a terrible thing to do!”

 

“I’m sorry. I let my curiosity get to me.” Alex was about to slap him.

 

“Why? Why would you possibly want to go through my things? My _private_ documents! That essay was extremely personal and I never _ever_ wanted you to read it! It was for me! Now I can’t even write things on _my own_ computer Burr! You absolute fucking dickwad! You numbskull! I thought you were an ass, I thought you were a pompous dick, but I never _once_ thought you were untrustworthy! You-”

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. She is so mad at me. I have to get her to stop so she’ll listen to me. Um, well, here goes._

___________________________________

 

He pulled her in by the shoulders, kissing her hard. She pushed him away with a shocked expression on her face. She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before surging forward and kissing him again, crossing her arms behind his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. he stepped back and sat down on his bed, letting her sit in his lap.

 

“Didn’t you say something in it about wanting to kiss me? Possibly more?”

 

“Don’t push it, Burr.”

 

She kissed him again, pushing him onto his back. He turned them so that he was fully on the bed, legs outstretched. He slowly let his hands slip down her back to lightly grip her ass. She pulled back for a moment to tug her t-shirt over her shoulders and throw it to the side before kissing him again.

 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this with Burr._

_I can’t believe I’m doing this with Hamilton._

Alex dragged her hand over his torso, now vaguely aware of Burr’s stiffening member beneath her. She rolled her hips gently, and smirked when he moaned softly.

 

“I didn’t think you were capable of that, Burr.”

 

“Whatever, Hamilton.”

 

She leaned back down and kissed him again, rolling her hips again more forcefully this time.

 

“Mmmh…” He moaned again. Alex guided his hands up to unhook her bra, and he pulled it off easily, tossing it to the side. Alex paused for a moment, shifting off of Burr to pull off her leggings. He tugged off his Pajama pants as she removed her leggings.

 

“Do you have protection?” She asked quietly.

 

“Wha-? Oh, yeah.” He stood up and went to get condoms. Alex couldn’t help but stare at his ass in those periwinkle blue boxers as he walked away. He walked back and stood on the side of the bed, tugging off his boxers and taking the packaging off a condom. Alex sucked in a breath. she leaned for ward and gently wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it gently. Burr’s eyes closed instantly. Alex giggled.

 

“You’re _so_ easy.” She grinned and looked up at him. He opened his eyes at her comment and looked down at her. She ran her tongue over the head and he shuddered. Aaron Burr shuddered.

 

“Are- are you gonna…?” He trailed off.

 

“Please, you’re going to have to at least take me to dinner before I suck your dick.”

She took the condom from his hand and rolled it down over his cock, sitting up on her knees so that she could kiss him. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting on the bed and then scooting to the middle so that he could lay down again. Alex sat over his hips, grinding her hips into him roughly. Burr responded equally, pushing his hips up against her. Alex paused for a moment to remove her lacy underwear, (which Burr happened to find extremely sexy) and return to her position. After a few moments, she raised her hips and slowly, slowly sunk down over his cock, eliciting a moan from both of them.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Alex moaned as she began to roll her hips.

 

“I could get used to hearing _that_.” Burr smirked at her.

 

“You fucker.” She replied in a half-snap, half-moan

 

“That, I’m already used to hearing.”

 

“Oh my god, If you don’t shut up I will leave.” She leaned down and kissed him again, slowly beginning to bounce on his cock.

 

“Oh fuck, Alex…” He bit his lip.

 

“I could get used to hearing _that_ ,” she mimicked. Burr glared at her.

 

“You are not allowed to look at me like that while you are _literally_ inside me.”

 

Burr lifted her up and positioned her so that she was on her back on the bed. He gripped her hips and pushed into her gently, thrusting slowly at first and increasing his speed gradually. Alex moaned again and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and gripped his forearm as he sped up.

 

“Burr, I’m gonna-”

 

“Me too.” He moaned again.

 

“Well, don’t leave me hanging.” Burr chuckled and leaned down, kissing her neck as he thrust into her. She gasped and came hard.

 

“Aaron!” She moaned and he came shortly after.

 

“Alexandra…”

 

________________________________

 

Aaron Burr usually woke up early, but he always slept late after sex, however, this morning he was still the first person to be awake. He looked down. Alexandra Hamilton was curled up next to him, her head resting on his bare chest. He lifted his hand up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. His left arm was around her, left hand resting in the dip of her hip. He felt her stir, and saw her large brown eyes open. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

 

“Good morning, Alexandra.”

 

“Good Morning, Aaron.” Aaron blinked.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh, I just realized that last night was the first time you ever called me by solely my first name.” He ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“Oh. You’re right.”

 

“I figured it would happen eventually, but I never thought it would happen in such peculiar circumstances.” Alex nodded.

 

“Yeah, I suppose they were peculiar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute??? They're so perfect for each other???


	7. Heads or Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aaron deal with aftermath of their night together. Burr makes a decision and then writes something he'll probably regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooolllll angsty Burr is my small baby

 

“You know I still hate you, right?”

 

“Come on Alex, we were having a nice moment and then you have to remind me of that?” He stared up at the ceiling, having given up on moving.

 

Alex sat up. “I know, but I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“So does that mean you actually hate me?” Burr was genuinely curious.

 

Alex paused. “Yes,” she said definitively.

 

“Well, alright then.” Burr would be lying if he said that that didn’t hurt a little bit.

 

She turned around and looked at him. Her expression was heavy and sullen. Burr detected regret, remorse, and sadness in her facial features. He wanted to wrap her up and make that face go away forever. Alexandra climbed out from under the covers. She gathered her clothes from around the room and put them on. Aaron got up and put his boxers and his pajama pants back on in silence. They turned around to face each other.

 

“Burr.”

 

“Hamilton.” Burr’s heart dropped when she said his last name in place of his first. Once he heard it for the first time, going back to the way it was before felt wrong.

 

“Look, I know you think that this was a terrible idea, but we should-”

 

Alex shushed him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly, one last time. He ran his fingers through her hair before she pulled away and walked to the door.

 

“Hamilton, wait.”

 

“This was a bad idea Burr. Goodbye.” She stepped out and knocked on the door to her room.

 

______________________________

 

“Guys, let me in!” A few muffled giggles could be heard before the door opened.

 

“So, how was your night Alex? Were there any particular _Burrs_ in your side?” John asked, teasing her.

 

“No, leave me alone. I yelled at him and then sat in his closet all night just to be a pain in the ass.” She sat down. “You know how he is, he deserved it.” Alex lay back on the bed. “But sleeping in a closet is not exactly fun, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some sleep.”

 

Alex climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, despite everyone around her. They all gave each other looks, not believing her story very much.

 

______________________________

 

Burr was sitting on the floor of his room, back to the door.

 

_Ok, obviously something is going on here. I cannot put aside the way I feel about her anymore. She is still a completely unreasonable pain in the ass, but part of me… lo-no, cares about her. She’s sweet and funny. Not to mention extremely attractive. The only problem is that she obviously does not feel the same way about me, does she?_

He brought his fingers to his lips.

 

_Then why did she kiss me again?_

Burr stood up and went to his computer, opening up a document to respond to Alex’s essay. It was titled, _My dearest, Alexandra._

 

_Dear Alexandra,_

_Never in my mind would I have thought I would write this letter. It seems, my dear, that I am smitten with you. I regret to inform you that today is not the first time I’ve felt this way. I suppose it started a month ago, when I spotted you reading in the library after one of our particularly vicious arguments. You were sniffling, and I felt terrible. However, that is not what I want to focus on._

_Alexandra, you are **beautiful.** And so smart. I realize that for a long time I have denied the fact that I…feel strongly about you.  It's been a bumpy ride, and you have been less than receptive of me. Despite your bitterness and distaste for me, I have developed feelings for you. Your stubbornness and your feisty nature are intriguing and adorable, and I admire your work ethic._

 

Burr continued for pages and pages, matching Alexandra’s essay in length and then some. When he was satisfied with his work, he shut his laptop and went back to sleep.

 

__________________________________

 

Friday and Saturday were the most awkward days of Alexandra Hamilton’s life. She had to ride home in a car with Burr (who was still trying to deal with his emotions) and she was already terrified of having to see him again at school.

 

The rest of break went by quickly enough, with Alex going to Eliza’s house on Christmas Eve and then spending Christmas Day with her foster family.  She spent the last two days of break with Lafayette and John, who spent most of their time together bothering her about Burr, which she ignored. Alex did not want to open up that can of worms. She knew Lafayette probably knew that they did indeed have sex, and that he most definitely gossipped to Laurens about it, but she decided she was not going to think about that.

 

She finally got back to class on Monday with all of her friends and was extremely grateful for the distraction of schoolwork. The only problem was that Burr was an intrusive thought that she just could not push away.

 

________________________________

 

She finally saw him again on Wednesday. She was in the library, searching for a place to sit and read in peace. She wandered into a deserted corner of the library, which obviously did not get much traffic, _ever_. So, when she walked into an open area and found Aaron Burr sitting in a large armchair with a book in her hand, she jumped back, letting out a small squeak.

 

“Burr! What in the world are you doing back here?”

 

“Oh, Hamilton, you found me.” He looked up at her. “This is where I go when I need air. Its peaceful back here, because nobody ever comes this way.” Alex nodded, walking over to him and sitting cross-legged in front of the chair he was sitting in. She glanced at the book he was reading. Alex stood up and squished into the armchair next to him, looking at the pages of his book.

 

“So,” Alex said flatly.

 

“So.”

 

“Wanna make out?”

 

“I’d be honored.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHGHAHGHAGsnfdbglkahf oisjbhfiu asdb s,chb jh k,hbds nfhj u hdnf


	8. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do our heroes cope with their feelings? You guessed it! They write about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most angsty thing in the universe.

Alex was awakened the next morning to feathery-light kisses along her jaw, and Burr’s fingers in her hair.

 

“Goodmorning,” he said, before leaning in and kissing her.

 

“Mmmh…” She kissed him back and pressed her palm to his cheek.

 

Alex pulled away and laughed.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Alexandra Hamilton, I swear to god, you are the worst.”

 

“What? I just never knew you were such a sap, Burr.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You wake up your one night stands with kisses. Kisses, Burr!”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Would you rather I shoved you off the bed? And, technically this is not a one night stand. You and I have history, remember?”

 

“Don’t remind me.” She frowned. Burr rolled onto his back and Alex propped her head up on her elbow, facing him.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we are supposed to be mortal enemies, not… fuck buddies.”

 

“Is that all I am to you?”

 

“What? You’re excellent in bed! It’s not an insult.”

 

“So are you saying that this could possibly happen again in the future?” Burr grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She was wearing one of his t-shirts.

 

“I’m not _not_ saying that.”

 

“So, what I’m getting from this is that, you, Alexandra Hamilton, would like to have sex with me again.”

 

“It appears as though that is the case.”

 

“Interesting, interesting.”

 

“You are the worst, Burr.”

 

“You’re the one who said it.”

 

“Whatever! Look, I gotta go, I have class in a couple hours.” She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

 

“I thought you had to leave…?”

 

“Just give me a minute.”

 

“No, go to class.” She groaned and got up, putting on her clothes and grabbing her stuff.

 

“Goodbye, Aaron.” She smiled at him and walked out, checking to make sure no one saw, then she left the building and walked over to her dorm building.

 

__________________________________

 

Eliza was in their room when she got there, typing on her computer.

 

“So, where were you last night?”

 

Alex stiffened. “Funny story actually, I was up late in the library and I fell asleep.”

 

“Really? Because I went by your usual spot and you weren’t there,”

 

“Oh, hah, that’s because I went searching for a book and ended up in a different part of the library.”

 

“Alex,” She spun around in her chair, “You need to get your story straight, because Angelica just texted me that she saw you leaving Aaron Burr’s dorm room.”

 

“That’s odd, She must have seen someone who looked like me.”

 

“She took a photo. It’s you Alex. Explain.”

 

“I have a class with him! I had to get the homework!”

 

“Then explain what happened Thursday night over break. Because we definitely heard moaning.”

 

“Nothing happened!” Alex's face was red and she was extremely nervous.

 

“Yes it did! Admit it Alex! You fucked Burr. Twice. We have evidence.”

 

“You won't have decent evidence until you walk in on us fucking.”

 

“Alexandra! Just admit that-”

 

“Look, just because we had sex doesn’t mean I like him!” Alex clapped her hand over her mouth. “I mean, um…”

 

“Gotcha!” Eliza jumped out of her seat and hugged her. “I knew it! You guys are so cute together!”

 

“Eliza, I don’t… like him.” She sat down on her bed. “Not like that.”

 

_At least I don’t think I do._

 

“Then why did you bang him again?”

 

“You’ve seen him! He’s hot!”

 

“Yeah, you’re right."

"Just please don’t tell anyone, or my reputation will be ruined.” Eliza nodded. “I’m serious Eliza. I trust you.”

 

_____________________________________

 

The next few days dragged by. Alex spent every waking moment attempting to make sense of her feelings about Burr, and Burr kept trying to figure out what to say to her the next time that they met.

Alex found herself wandering back to that spot in the library where she found him on Wednesday.

 

He was there again, clicking away at his computer. Alexandra greeted him politely before sitting down in a chair across from him.

 

They both opened new word documents.

 

_Dear Aaron,_

_My Dear Alexandra,_

_I regret to inform you that_

_I regret to inform you that_

_Jesus Christ_

_What do I do?_

_It seems that I’ve become_

_quite smitten with_

_you._

_Jesus Christ_

_What do I do?_

_It seems that I’ve become_

_quite smitten with_

_you._

_I know it’s been a rough year_

_for both of us._

_I know you’re trying_

_very hard._

_I know that you have_

_looked at me_

_the way I’ve looked at you._

_I know it’s been a rough year_

_for both of us._

_I know you’re trying_

_very hard._

_I know that you have_

_looked at me_

_the way I’ve looked at you._

 

_But I cannot delay this_

_anymore._

_There’s something in you_

_I’ve been longing for._

_But I cannot delay this_

_anymore._

_There’s something in you_

_I’ve been longing for._

 

_I cannot place, the day_

_when you’re around._

_It’s hard to accept,_

_when you’ve fallen_

_for your enemy._

_I cannot place, the day_

_when you’re around._

_It’s hard to accept,_

_when you’ve fallen_

_for your enemy._

_But I have no regrets_

_at all._

_But I have no regrets_

_at all._

 

_So, please won’t you_

_meet me, in the courtyard_

_when you get this._

_So, please won’t you_

_meet me, in the courtyard_

_when you get this._

 

_Sincerely,_

_A. Ham_

_Sincerely,_

_A. Burr_

 

________________________________

She shut her computer with a loud snap. Burr looked up.

 

“Are you alright, Alexandra?” She set down her computer and stood up.

 

“No. I’m not alright. I’m confused and worried and upset.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of you.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

“Eliza _knows_ , Burr. And knowing them, Laurens and Lafayette do too, which means that Hercules knows, _and! And_! Angelica saw me sneaking out of your room on Thursday morning. Aaron Burr, you have _ruined_ my reputation!”

 

Aaron stood up and stepped towards her. “How do you think _I_ feel then, Hamilton? I have a reputation too! Don’t you think I haven’t spent nights awake feeling guilty? Don’t you think that I feel guilty when my bed is empty and I’m wishing you were in it? I hate it! I hate feeling this way! I hate that I can’t do anything about it! I’m a student of prestige! I have honor, and when you have a clearly established enemy, it kind of lessens your credibility when you’re sleeping with them!”

 

Alex clenched her hands into fists.

 

“Being in the Student Senate with you used to be easy, because I could win easy points by bashing you! Now I can’t get that back because I no longer want to insult you!” Burr glared at her.

 

“Yeah, It used to be simple. But that was before you read my _private essay!_ That was before you betrayed my trust and then somehow managed to convince me to sleep with you! And I foolishly let it happen again! It was hard enough when I hated you, but now I have to walk into that room knowing what it’s like to _kiss_ you! It makes my life hell. The worst part is, I can’t stop thinking about you either! I have no idea how to deal with this!”

 

“Then I suggest that we stop this immediately. No more contact. No talking, or laughing, and especially no sleeping together. If we only come in contact during Student Senate, then we may be able to retain sanity,” he said.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” She agreed, looking him in the eyes.

 

“I’m glad we agree.”

 

They ended up in bed together that night.

 

____________________________

 

 


	9. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't cry while writing this, what are you talking about?

Alex was about to leave Aaron Burr’s dorm room when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and gripped her hip with his free hand. Alex was surprised, then confused, and then quite happy with it. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away.

 

“Alex, please don’t leave.”

 

“Burr, can’t you make up your mind? Yesterday you said we should never talk, and now you want me to stay? I don’t understand.”

 

“I don’t know what to do, I just don’t want you to leave.” He let go of her completely and looked at the floor.

 

“Wh-why? You hate me.”

 

“But I don’t hate you. I don’t.” He walked back to his desk chair and sat down. Alex sat on the edge of his bed.

 

He scooted the chair to the bed, directly in front of her. Alex gave him a skeptical look.

 

“I have never been a very emotional person. I keep my emotions to myself and I don’t give my opinions on anything. But when I’m with you, I can say whatever I want to, because you don’t care that I’m speaking my mind, you just care about what I say. You challenge me everyday to consider things from a new point of view, and I-”

 

“Stop.” She stood up.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know what you’re doing. I know what you’re going to say. I can’t deal with that right now. I just can’t.”

 

“But Alex! I have so much to say! For the first time in my life I have so much to say!”

 

“Congratulations. I’m leaving.” Alex didn’t even bother to check this time to see if anyone saw her. She didn’t notice the letter that had been slipped into her bag. It was neatly addressed to her, her name written in clean block letters. Tears ran down her cheeks as she made her way back to her dorm. Burr climbed back into his bed, silently wishing he could change everything.

* * *

 

Alexandra took off her shoes and climbed into Eliza’s bed, dropping her bag on the floor next to it. She sobbed into the pillow. Eliza sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. She slid under the covers next to her friend and put her arms around her. Alex’s sobs were muffled by Eliza’s soft brown hair and after half an hour, she fell asleep, tears smearing the pillowcase.

 

Alex spent the next few days in her room, catching up on homework and assignments. She drew and wrotes non-stop, spending all of her waking moments doing something. When she had nothing to do she would wander around the campus aimlessly. She would pass Burr or see him in a classroom or in the cafeteria, not saying a word.

 

The next Tuesday she found his letter halfway under her bed. She smiled halfheartedly at her name written on the front.

 

_A. Hamilton_

_My Dear Alexandra,_

_What do I do?_

_It seems that I’ve fallen_

_in love with_

_you._

_I know it’s been a rough year_

_for both of us._

_I know you’re trying_

_very hard._

_I know that you have_

_looked at me_

_the way I’ve looked at you._

  
  


_But I cannot delay this_

_anymore._

_There’s something in you_

_I’ve been longing for._

  


_I cannot place the day_

_when you’re around._

_It’s hard to accept,_

_when you’ve fallen_

_for your enemy._

_Alexandra, your face_

_brightens my day._

_Your touch makes me_

_feel alive._

_Your smile makes me_

_regret everything rude_

_I’ve ever said to you._

_I can’t ignore you,_

_and I hate when you ignore me_

_So, please won’t you_

_meet me in the library_

_when you get this._

_Sincerely,_

_A. Burr_

* * *

 

Alex put the letter back in the envelope and closed it. She got up, gathered her things and walked to the library. She wandered through the shelves again until she reached that spot. Burr was there, just as she expected. He gestured for her to sit down next to him on the couch. She sat down carefully, clutching the letter in her hand.

 

“Did you mean all of this?”

 

“Yes. I meant every word.” He looked at her, unsure what she would say.

 

“Burr, I- I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything.” He shifted nervously. “If you want you can come back to my dorm room and we can just hang out. No sex, I promise.” Alex looked down.

 

“Aaron, I can’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just can’t! I can’t okay? I can’t do it. I don’t know what to do anymore and it hurts a lot to see you right now. I need time. I need space. There may be a day when I figure out if I can return your feelings, but that day is not today.”

 

“But that means that there are feeling there. You care about me on some level. We both know that.”

 

“Burr-”

 

“It’s okay. That day might not be today, but I’m willing to wait for it.” He took her hand. “Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes. We laugh, we cry, and we break and we make our mistakes.”

* * *

 

A month passed. They only saw each other in Student Senate and somehow managed to argue like nothing had changed, but as soon as she left the room, her face became full of sadness and she trudged down the hallway. Burr’s facade also became much weaker when she left, staying behind to clean up and help with coordinating events for the Senate.

  
All of their friends noticed. Eliza could no longer get Alex excited on debate night. Jefferson couldn’t get Aaron to come to art club. They couldn’t bear to let their friends keep living this way. Lafayette and Jefferson met up one afternoon and explained the situation. They had to find a way to get them to openly admit their feelings. Now they just had to hatch a plan.


	10. Lost My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's hosting a Party! It should end well, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I know, I'm sad too. There is some smutty smut in this chapter. Trust me, it is just as embarrassing for me to write as it is for you to read. However, I went a little into my headcannon that Burr is a dom in bed but I didn't get that into it. Anyway, this chapter is very cliche but I love it, so enjoy!

Alex put on her lipgloss and walked out of her dorm room. She headed over to the party at Lafayette's apartment. It was only a few blocks away so Alex had decided to walk.

 

When she arrived, all of her friends were there, and a few people she didn't know very well. Eliza greeted her warmly. She had left early to help set up. Alex quickly found a drink in her hand, and soon it was half empty. She made her way into the living room and noticed Burr sitting in the corner, talking to John Laurens. Alex hadn't seen him in forever so she went over to him anyway.

 

“Hey JohnJohn. Haven't seen you in forever.”

 

John smiled and Alex sat down in John’s lap. She kissed him on the cheek and glared at Burr. Burr glared back.

 

“What are you discussing?” She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

 

“Just what we've been doing the last few weeks.” Burr answered flatly.

 

“Oh. So me. You've been telling him about me.” Alex counters.

 

“Jesus, it's been confirmed officially.” John looked between the two of them.

 

“Don't act like you didn't know.” Alex and Burr both replied at the same time.

 

Alex groaned and got up. “It was good to see you Laurens.” She left and went back to the kitchen.

 

She spent time with Lafayette and Mulligan, laughing about pranks they had pulled. Eventually, Lafayette asked about her relationship with Burr. Alex explained everything, the alcohol impairing her ability to lie to them. Hercules found it hilarious.

 

“So is he good in bed?” he asked.

 

“He's actually amazing in bed. It's quite surprising.” Lafayette laughed.

 

“Does he have a big dick?” Lafayette inquired.

 

“Yeah, he does! I kind of couldn't believe it at first but damn. It's amazing.” She laughed and the two of them joined in. They begged her for more information and she reluctantly gave them what they wanted.

 

 

 

After an hour and a half, someone suggested that they all play truth or dare. Everyone agreed and they all sat down in a circle. 

 

Alex was quite enjoying this. It was a much needed break. She watched Eliza get pied in the face, and Laurens have to take off all his clothes except for his underwear.

 

Then it was finally her turn.

 

“Alex, truth or dare,” Lafayette asked, grinning.

 

“Uh, dare.” She didn't want to have to say anything embarrassing.

 

“I dare you to confess your love to Aaron.” Aaron’s head snapped around to look at him.

 

“Are you crazy? There's no way that's gonna happen,” they both said at the same time.

 

Lafayette grinned. “You have to. We made a no chicken rule, or else you have to run through the lobby naked.” Alex groaned. She was not in the mood for public humiliation right now, but this might've been worse.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“No, you don't. I'll change the dare.”

 

“Thank god, I do-”

 

“You have to spend seven minutes in heaven with him.”

 

“WHAT?” She practically screamed it.

 

“That's it, that's the final offer and now you have to take it, because we swapped the dare.”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't get a choice in this.”

 

“Shut up, Burr. Let's just get this over with.” She stood up and dragged him into the closet.

 

Lafayette shut the door. “Bonus points if you complete the other dare while you're in there!”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and listened as his footsteps disappeared into the living room.

 

________________________

 

“So.”

 

“So.”

 

“Alex, look, I-” Burr was interrupted by her lips on his. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ran the other through her soft hair. Her hands rested on either side of his neck.

 

She kissed him heavy and open. She couldn't find any words so she tried to just say everything in the kiss. Then Burr pulled away and looked at her with those eyes. Those stupid fucking eyes. His face was full of sadness.

 

“Aaron, I'm so sorry,” she said, taking his hand, “I missed you so much. I missed this.”

She was searching for the right thing to say. Alexandra could not find the _words_.

 

“I, um…”

 

“Alex, it's okay, you can tell me.”

 

“Aaron Burr. I love you.” Aaron's eyes widened.

 

_Did she- did she just say what I think she said?_

 

“And, it hurt so much to not talk to you. I missed you more than I care to admit. I don't know what to do with this either, because, I love you, despite every fiber of my being telling me not to. All I've wanted to do for the past month is crawl into your bed and say I'm sorry.” She took a breath. “It sucks! I miss you so much! I miss your stupid smile and you stupid soft lips and your hands on my hips. I miss waking up next to you. And I love you, I do, and I don't know why or how it started but I do, I love you and-”

 

“Alex.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I miss all of the same things about you. I miss your hair and your eyes and I miss your snarky comments in the morning. I miss the smell of your shampoo on my pillow and I miss having you in my bed when I get up to make coffee.”

 

“Ok.” She hugged him. Burr realized that it was the first time she’d ever hugged him. They had kissed and slept together but never hugged. Burr guessed that it was because hugs were more emotionally vulnerable. He put his arms around her, and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

 

__________________________

 

 _“_ Ok, seven minutes are up! Get out of the closet.”

 

Alex managed to jump back before the door swung open. She slapped Burr.

 

“How dare you,” she yelled.

 

“You're the one who's being a bitch!” He yelled back.

 

Lafayette groaned and walked back to the group.

 

Alex turned to Burr, “We should get out of here, don't you think,” she whispered.

 

“I agree.”

 

They got back to the group and sat down. After a few more dares, Alex stood up.

 

“Ah, you guys! I just remembered I have some homework to do! Gotta go, thank you all for the party!” She hugged Eliza and Angelica and dashed out the door.

 

A few minutes later, Burr got up too. “I have an exam tomorrow. I should go home and get some rest.” He walked out the door after her.

 

Eliza looked over at Lafayette, who had the largest grin on his face. Thomas high fived him and they all cheered.

 

________________

 

Burr found Alex waiting outside the main entrance. “Hey, did you drive?”

 

“No, it's not that far, so I walked.”

 

“Oh, good, that means we can take my car.”

 

“Good.” She stepped forward and kissed him hard.

 

After a few minutes they finally made it to Aaron's car and he fumbled with his free hand to unlock it, while the other hand had a firm grip on Alex's ass. Alex was pressed against the side of the car with her hands on his waist.

 

He finally managed to get the car unlocked and they both got in quickly. Burr somehow managed to get them home in one piece, and they went up to his room, stopping every few meters to make out. They made it to his room after almost falling down in the hallway.

 

Alex kissed him again and his hands slid under the hem of her shirt before pulling it off completely. Alex fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Goddammit Burr, why do you always have to wear collared, button down shirts?”

 

“If I had known that we were gonna do this I might have planned accordingly.”

 

Alex unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, sinking to her knees.

 

“Alex, are you-ohhh…” He moaned as she pulled his cock into her mouth.

 

“I'd forgotten how good at this you are.” He moaned again. “Oh, fuck Alex.”

 

“Burr, I swear to god if you don't stop talking I will leave.”

 

“Sorry, please continue.” Alex nodded and pushed her lips over him again, bobbing slowly at first before increasing her pace.

 

“Mmmh…”

 

Burr was almost at the edge when she pulled away. “Alex, what gives,” he whined.

 

Alex tugged off her pants and underwear. “My turn. I know you're a pro at this and it's been too long.”

 

“Well, I suppose that's fair.” He picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed, kneeling between her thighs.

 

Alex shuddered when his tongue connected with her clit. “Oh fuck, Aaron!”

 

He pushed a finger inside her slowly, and she gasped.

 

In true Aaron Burr fashion, he did the exact same thing to her, pulling away as soon as she said she was getting close.

 

“Wha- how could you do this to me?”

 

“Now you know how it feels.”

 

Alex groaned. “Whatever. Do you have protection?”

 

“Yeah. I figured I should keep some after our second night together.” Alex laughed.

 

“That was a prudent move on your part.”

 

“I know, I'm a genius.”

 

“Yeah, but you're a genius that is _not_ fucking me right now.”

 

Burr rolled his eyes and put on the condom. “Yeah, yeah, I got you.”

 

He flipped her on her stomach so that she was bent over the bed.

 

“There you go,” she smirked. Burr stepped up behind her and slowly pushed into her.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned.

 

Burr grabbed her by the waist and began to thrust into her quickly. “Is that what you wanted?”

 

“Y-yes,” she moaned and pushed back against him. “M-more.”

 

Burr pushed harder and Alex gripped the blankets. “Mmh!”

 

“Oh fuck, Alex,” he moaned as he thrusted into her.

 

“Yes, ohh, fuck…”

 

______________

 

Alex woke up the next morning to the sound of the coffee maker and quiet Jazz music. She smiled. She had been longing for this for a month and a half. She sat up and saw Aaron at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. He turned and saw her looking at him.

 

“Damn, you're awake.”

 

“How is that bad?”

 

“I was drawing you.”

 

“That's not creepy.”

 

“It isn't! Just lay back down like your were. I'm almost done.”

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

She lay back down and closed her eyes. After a few minutes he closed his notebook.

 

“Ok, done.” Alex sat up.

 

“Cool. Do you have anything I can wear?” She grabbed her underwear and bra and put them on.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He handed her a worn out Star Wars t-shirt and she thanked him, putting it on and then her jeans from last night.

 

“So, now what?” She stood up and walked over to Burr, who was standing at the coffee machine. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He poured a cup of coffee and set it on the counter, turning around and setting his hands on her hips.

 

“Now this.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. She put her hands on his face and returned the kiss. After a moment they pulled away.

 

“You know that shirt looks really good on you.”

 

“Thanks, you should let me keep it.”

 

“No way! That's my favourite shirt!”

 

“Aww, you gave me your favourite shirt, you _do_ love me.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to keep it.”

 

“Wow, I'm so offended.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

 

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this, I had a ton of fun writing this. Thanks for all of your love and support.


End file.
